A látszat néha csal
by Emma83
Summary: Jane és Lisbon egy esküvőn, együtt? Vajon hogy történt ez? Ha jól akarsz szórakozni, akkor feltétlenül olvasd el!
1. Chapter 1

**Ez a történet egy közös ötletből született, és a papírra vetése is közösen történik. A szerzőtársam pedig nem más, mint a hihetetlenül tehetséges és egyedi stílusú MargieM. Ő írja a páratlan számú fejezeteket, én pedig a páros számúakat. **

**Tartsatok velünk, garantált szórakozás következik!**

Teresa Lisbon nagyot sóhajtva rogyott le a székére. Teljes napját azzal töltötte, hogy egy szökevényt üldözött. Alig ért el az egyik helyre, ahol látni vélték, ám valójában nem jár ott, már hívták is a következőről. Ez a hátránya, ha valaki híreset és szépet keresnek a hatóságok. Még csak tovább sem tudta hárítani az alja munkát, mint ahogy azt gyakran tette, mivel a csapat is ugyanezzel töltötte a napot.

Azonban fáradozásai nem voltak teljesen hiábavalóak, hiszen elkapták a férfit. Az igazat megvallva semmi mást nem akart tenni, mint hazamenni, venni egy hosszú, forró fürdőt, és aludni. Nem is csak egy éjszakát, legalább egy hetet.

Sajnos azonban ezt nem tehette meg. Még nem.

Miközben előszedte a kitöltetlen papírokat még nagyobbat sóhajtott. Annak ellenére, hogy ideje nagy részében imádta a munkáját, és nem cserélte volna el semmi másra sem, ilyenkor mindig elgondolkodott, hogy tényleg megéri-e ez neki. Szüksége van arra, hogy a napjait unalmas papírokkal fejezze be, egy jó könyv, vagy tévézés helyett? Azonban eddig mindig arra jutott, hogy ez így a legjobb. S végül most is ezt a következtetést vonta le. Ha egyszer majd úgy érezné, hogy nincs rá szüksége, nem éri meg, akkor egy nappal sem maradna tovább itt.

Kivett egy tollat az asztali tolltartóból és nekiállt. De nem telt sok idő, és a szavak már szinte összefolytak a szeme előtt. Éppen azon gondolkodott, hogy halassza-e másnapra a papírok befejezését – vállalva a kockázatot, hogy még kevesebb ideje lesz rá, vagy, hogy egyáltalán nem tudja befejezni – vagy megpróbáljon újra a papírokra koncentrálni, amikor meghallotta a telefonját.

Már este nyolc óra is elmúlt, nem tudta ki keresheti ilyen későn. Ennek ellenére előásta a készüléket. Lopva, szinte félve a képernyőre pillantott.

Tommy.

Már csak ezt hiányzott. Az öccse csak akkor hívta, ha vészhelyzet állt elő. Vagy rosszabb. Esetleg abban az esetben, ha szívességet akart kérni, de ez igen ritka volt, mivel Tommy-ba is jutott bőven a Lisbon családi büszkeségből.

Újabbat sóhajtva – lehet, hogy beteg lesz? – megnyomta a fogadás gombot.

- Tommy?

- Reese! Ezt nem fogod elhinni!

- Ettől tartottam. – a nő hangja csak suttogás volt

- Nem, nem, ezt tényleg nem fogod! Készen állsz?

- Természetesen. – _Nem, nem állok!_

- Megnősülök!

Az idősebbik Lisbon egy pillanatra levegőt sem tudott venni nagy meglepetésében. Mikor legutóbb látta az öccsét, ami bizony nem volt túl régen, még csak barátnője sem volt. Vagy, ha volt is, akkor sem a tipikus feleség-alapanyag kellett, hogy legyen, abból ítélve, hogy hagyta Annie-t az apjával szökevényeket fogdosni.

- Marie-nek hívják. Képzeld, pont olyan makacs, mint te.

Lisbon még mindig nem tudott szóhoz jutni. Valahonnan érezte, hogy nem igazán hasonlít erre a Marie-re, akármit is mond az öccse.

- Nem is örülsz? – kérdezte Tommy, amikor már kicsit hosszúnak és kínosnak találta a csendet

- De, de én örülök, - válaszolt kicsi talán túl gyorsan is Lisbon – csak-

- _Csak?_ Mindig van egy csakod!

- Nem, én csak szeretném, ha átgondolnád a dolgot, mielőtt valami olyat csinálsz, amit megbánsz.

- Ezt most miért mondod? Még csak nem is ismered. Miért ítélsz el mindenkit, még mielőtt esélyük lenne, hogy bebizonyítsák, milyen értékesek? – _Értékesek? Itt tényleg nagy a baj…_

- Én nem ítélem el, csak ne-

- Megint csak. Nem kell mindig magadból kiindulnod.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy „Magadból kiindulnod"!?

- Attól, hogy neked utoljára akkor volt pasid, amikor még Reagan volt az elnök, nem kéne azt hinned, hogy mindenki örök magányra van ítélve!

- Ez nem igaz! Nekem most is van pasim! – Lisbon a szája elé kapta a kezét, mikor ráeszmélt mit mondott, de már késő volt, a szavak elhangzottak

- Na és Tommy miért is hívtál? – próbálta elterelni a témát egy kis csend után

- Meg akartalak hívni téged, és a plusz-egy-fődet az esküvőre. Már ha hajlandóak vagytok eljönni.

- Persze hogy elmegyek! Csak nem gondolod, hogy kihagynám?

- De hozd el a barátodat is, szeretném, ha lenne alkalmunk beszélni vele. – Tommy hangjából ugyanaz az aggódás hallatszott ki, ami korábban nővéréjéből – Tudod, ritka az olyan alkalom, hogy minden Lisbon együtt van.

- Ebben teljesen igazad van. És miért nem küldtél egy sima meghívót?

- Nem akartam, hogy sokkoljon a hír, és nem is lett volna idő rá.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Az esküvő a hétvégén lesz…

- De hát ma már szerda van!

- Vagy most tartjuk, vagy jövő júniusban.

- Oké. – a nő hangja lemondó volt, tudta, értelmetlen küzdeni – Át tudod küldeni, hogy pontosan mikor és hol?

- Persze. Szia.

- Szia.

Lisbon letette a telefont. Legszívesebben felállt volna, és a falba verte volna a fejét. Volt még két napja, hogy keressen egy pasit, vagy egy kibúvót a nem létezőnek. Nem is értette miért mondta, amit mondott. Egyáltalán, mi van akkor, ha nincs pasija? Miért zavarja ez annyira? Eddig is megvolt férfiak nélkül, ezután is meglesz.

A telefonja halkan pittyent egyet. Megjött Tommy e-mailje. Felvette a telefont az asztalról, és megnyitotta a levelet. Pontos időpont, helyszín, és menü.

Lépjünk csak vissza!

Helyszín.

Chicago. Chicago! Már csak ez hiányzott a tökéletes boldogságához. Órákat repülhet, hogy ott legyen egy esküvőn, amit ellenez, és kimagyarázhassa egy olyan férfi hiányát, akit sosem ismert. Mindezt az összes létező rokonával körülvéve…

Ahogy lejjebb görgette, látta, hogy Tommy még azt is felajánlotta, hogy megveszi a repülőjegyeket.

Talán nem csak Mr. Rejtélyest, hanem magát is ki kéne mentenie az esküvő kötelezettsége alól… Közel sem lenne a legelegánsabb megoldás, és Tommy-val szemben sem lenne fair, de neki határozottabban könnyebb lenne.

Egy pár percig még ült az asztalánál, mereven bámulva valami olyat a levegőben, amit senki más nem látott, aztán úgy döntött, hogy visszatér a papírmunkához. Az egyetlen egy dologra jó, mégpedig arra, hogy annyira kifárassza az emberi agyat, hogy annak már gondolkodni se legyen ereje. Márpedig, jelen esetben, a nem gondolkodás nagyon is jó stratégia lehet. Igaz, csak egy ideig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Íme a folytatás! Jó szórakozást!**

Szemeit végigfuttatta a megkezdett jelentésen, de bármennyire is akarta, nem tudott rendesen koncentrálni. A Tommy-val folytatott beszélgetés újra és újra elterelte a figyelmét.

- Miért vagy morcos?

Észre sem vette, hogy Jane belépett az irodába.

- Nem vagyok. Mit akarsz?

- Nem tudok aludni.

- És ezért idejöttél, hogy engem idegesíts?

A szőke tanácsadó nem felelt, csak mosolyogva elindult a kanapé felé.

Lisbon figyelte, ahogy a férfi elnyúlt az ágyon és becsukta a szemét. Most sem kedve, sem ideje nem volt a bohóckodásához.

Újra a papírra szegezte a tekintetét, miközben toll után nyúlt, de véletlenül meglökte a tartót, és a sok írószer szétgurult az asztalon.

- A fenébe! - kiáltott fel.

- Elárulod végre, hogy miért vagy morcos? Mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem miattam. - ült fel Jane. - Vagy tudod mit? Inkább kitalálom.

- Már csak ez hiányzott! - suttogta a nő a tollakat szedegetve.

- Az egyik öcséddel kapcsolatos, ugye? - nézett kíváncsian Lisbon-ra, aki - miután sikeresen összeszedte az írószereket - úgy tett, mint aki nagyon el lenne foglalva az iratokkal.

A tanácsadó felállt, és néhány lépést tett felé. - Mégpedig Tommy-val.

Lisbon felnézett, és az ismerős kék tekintettel találta szemben magát. Még ennyi idő után is meglepődött rajta, hogy a férfi néha úgy olvas benne, mint egy nyitott könyvben.

- Tommy megnősül. - csúszott ki a száján.

- De nem emiatt vagy morcos.

- Ha elmondom, akkor hagysz tovább dolgozni?

- Talán. - szólt halkan Jane, és pimaszul elmosolyodott.

A nő tudta, hogy nincs más választása, mint hogy elmondja az igazat, ha még ma be akarja fejezni a papírmunkát.

- Véletlenül azt mondtam az öcsémnek, hogy van valakim. Így most a nem létező barátomat is meghívta az esküvőre. - sóhajtott egyet. - Most pedig szeretném befejezni a jelentést.

Annak ellenére, hogy Lisbon visszatért az irathoz, a tanácsadó nem mozdult.

- Megkérhetnél valakit, hogy játssza el a barát szerepét.

A nő újra felnézett. - Mégis kit?

- Például engem. - húzta ki magát Jane.

- Talán az álmaidban.

- Pedig sokkal jobb választás vagyok, mint Cho vagy Rigsby. - felelte magabiztosan. - És legalább magyarázkodnod sem kellene a családtagok előtt a nem létező barátod miatt.

A nő annak ellenére, hogy először őrültségnek tartotta, egy pár pillanat múlva mégis elismerte, hogy volt valami igazság abban, amit Jane mondott. Ha eljátszaná, hogy a barátja, akkor nem lenne szükség kínos magyarázkodásra a hazugsága miatt.

- Gyerünk, Lisbon! Jó móka lesz.

- Én nem vagyok benne olyan biztos. - húzta el a száját az ügynök.

- Akkor benne vagy? - csillant fel a tanácsadó szeme.

- Igen, benne. - felelte halkan. - De most már hagyj dolgozni.

Jane egy elégedett mosollyal tért vissza a kanapéra.

- Mondhatnánk azt, hogy már el is jegyeztük egymást. - szólalt meg pár perc múlva.

- Fogd be, Jane! - hallatszott Lisbon válasza egy repülő toll kíséretében, miközben már előre félt, hogy mi lesz ennek az egésznek a vége.


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa Lisbon már akkor tudta, hogy hatalmas hibát követ el, amikor meglátta Jane-t a repülőtéren azon a bizonyos csütörtök délelőttön. A férfi mosolya túl széles volt, s szemében ott csillogott az a fény, amit mindenki nagyobb katasztrófák biztos előjeleként tartott számon. De bármennyire is szerette volna elküldeni Jane-t, vagy hazarohanni, s ott átvészelni az egész hétvégét, egyiket sem tehette meg.

S, a helyzet komplikáltságát és irrealitását elmélyítve, semmit sem beszéltek meg előre, az indulás idejét leszámítva. Lisbon persze tudta, hogy Jane-t nem kell félteni, ha rögtönzésről van szó, azonban magáért - és az összhatásért - bőven volt oka aggódni.

- Te csak azt a kistáskát hozod? – kérdezte meglepve Jane.

- Tudod, hogy mindig ezzel utazok. – s ez teljesen igaz is volt.

- Igen, de most nem egy gyilkost megyünk elkapni. Egy esküvőre megyünk. Abba belefér egyáltalán egy ruha?

- Igen. – nem mintha lett volna benne, de tényleg belefért volna, ha Lisbon nagyon akarja.

- Aprónak kell lennie.

- Nem mindegy? Menjünk inkább.

S mentek.

Lisbonnak fel sem tűnt mennyire szorítja táskája pántját, egészen addig, amíg át nem kellett adnia az átvilágításhoz. Miután átmentek a mágneskapun és visszakapta a táskát már meg sem kellett állniuk a gépig.

Ahol is nagy meglepetés érte. Annak ellenére, hogy üléseiket a középső, négy üléses tömb egyik oldalára feltételezte, azok nagy örömére az egyik ablak mellé estek. Miközben azonban Lisbon azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy kicsi, de jól kitömött táskáját benavigálja a fejük fölötti poggyásztartóba – ami még egy jól megtermett férfinak sem mindig egyszerű feladat – Jane lehuppant az ablak mellé, s láthatólag nem is tervezett onnan felállni.

- Jane! Ez nem igazságos!

- Miért? Mondtam, hogy stipi-stopi.

S ahogy Lisbon visszaemlékezett, rá kellett hogy jöjjön, Jane igazat mond.

Nagyot sóhajtva leült a másik székre, s ezzel egy időben azt is felfedezte, hogy Jane még a kartámlát is kisajátította. Ezt azonban már szóvá sem tette.

- Megehetem a mogyorót? – ez egy udvarias kérdés lett volna abban az esetben, ha még meglett volna a mogyoró.

- Nem.

- Késő.

- Szándékosan akarsz az őrületbe kergetni?

- Dehogy! Én sosem tennék olyat. – de mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem igaz.

Épp ezért Lisbon ezt már válaszra sem méltatta. Ehelyett előkotorta zsebéből az iPodját, s nekiállt az összegabalyodott kábelek kibogozásának. Három perc kemény munka után, mikor már csak ki kellett volna választania hogy mit hallgasson, megjelent egy utaskísérő, s megszólította.

- Hölgyem! – s Lisbon már ekkor tudta, nem lesz nyugta – A fedélzeten tilos a mobiltelefonok használata.

- Szerencse, hogy ez nem egy telefon.

- Ennek ellenére meg kell, hogy kérjem, legalább a felszállás idejére kapcsolja ki.

Lisbonnak szó szerint felfordult a gyomra ahogy meglátta a fogkrémreklámba illő mosolyt a férfi arcán. _Létezne, hogy ezt ő flörtként fogta fel?_

Akárhogy is, felemelte az iPodot, s egy színpadias mozdulattal kikapcsolta.

- Lekötelezett, hölgyem.

- Ez a földi pokol. – motyogta maga elé, miután a steward folytatta útját a kabinban

- Még szerencse, hogy én itt vagyok veled.

Lisbon vett egy mély levegőt. Minden koncentrációs erejét össze kellett szednie, hogy ne vágja szájba a férfit, s ráadásnak azt sem értette, miért dühíti ennyire ez az egész. Máskor meg se hallotta Jane egoista megszólalásait, most azonban ölni tudott volna miattuk.

Megpróbált nem dühöngeni. Becsukta a szemeit és lassan vette a levegőt. Azt kívánta, bárcsak valahol máshol lenne. De mivel tudta, hogy az emberek még nem képesek teleportálni, inkább úgy döntött, alszik egyet.

**Annak ellenére hogy, **Jane korábban _direkt _volt bunkó, most mégis őszinte mosollyal figyelte a mellette alvó nőt. Nagyon szerette ilyenkor figyelni Lisbont, mivel ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége arra, hogy nyugodtan megfigyelje a nő arcának apró jellegzetességeit. Igaz nem láthatta nagy kék szemeit, de ezért bőven kárpótolta az a nyugalom, amit a nő ilyenkor árasztott magából. Jane gyanította, hogy Lisbon képes a mindennap látott szörnyűséget kizárni a fejéből és ugrándozó pónikról álmodni. S ezért nagyon irigyelte.

Ahogy a korábban már ott járt utaskísérő elsétált a folyosón, Jane odaszólt neki.

- Tudna adni egy takarót?

- Minden ülés alatt van egy, uram.

Jane tehát betakarta Lisbont, aztán ő maga is megpróbált pihenni egy keveset. Az igazat megvallva maga sem tudta igazán, hogy miért hívatta meg magát az útra, de eddig nem bánta meg. S úgy érezte ezután sem nagyon fogja.

**Lisbont csak az övek **becsatolására felszólító hangüzenet ébresztette fel, közvetlenül leszállás előtt. Meglepve tapasztalta, hogy betakarták. Nem tudta, ki lehetett, de hálás volt neki, mivel a gépen sarkköri éghajlat uralkodott. Mivel azonban a pokróc gátolta öve becsatolásában, lerúgta magáról s jó kislány módjára becsatolózott.

A gép hét percen belül már földet is ért. Lisbon legnagyobb meglepetésére Jane első dolga volt levenni a táskáját a poggyásztérből, és lovagiassága a táska cipelésére is kiterjedt.

Ahogy elhagyták a gépet Jane a csomagkiadó felé fordult.

- Mégis van bőröndöd?

- Ki mondta hogy nincs? Egy ilyen kis táskában, mint ez még összegyűrődne a szmokingom.

_Tényleg, szmoking. _– gondolta Lisbon – _Ez az egész egyre csak jobb lesz._ De hangosan csak ennyit mondott:

- Jane, ha most _együtt_ megyünk ki oda, - intett a kijáratok felé - nincs visszaút. Biztos nem akarsz elrohanni?

- Én? És itt hagynám a menyasszonyom? – fogta meg a férfi bátortalanul Lisbon kezét.

S ekkor a nő tudta, nagyon hosszú hétvégének néz elébe.


	4. Chapter 4

Az út a szállodáig nem volt hosszú, és mikor a taxi kitette őket az ajtó előtt Lisbon csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy az öccsének honnan lehetett annyi pénze, hogy a legdrágább helyen foglaltasson szobát.

Miután beértek a hatalmas előtérbe, egyből a recepció felé vették az irányt. Majd mikor Lisbon kiejtette a nevét, a pult mögött álló férfi mosolya még hatalmasabb lett.

- Már vártuk Önöket! - szólt, majd a mellette álldogáló egyenruhába öltözött srác felé intett. - Josh! Kísérd fel a hölgyet és az urat a különleges lakosztályunkba!

A fiatalember rögtön ott termett, majd elkérte a csomagjaikat, és készségesen a lift felé terelte Lisbont és Jane-t.

Miközben a felvonó megállt és beszálltak, a nő fejében a recepciós szavai csengtek: _különleges lakosztály_.

Mikor megálltak a legfelső szinten, és a Josh nevezetű fiatalember megmutatta a szobát, már ki is derült, hogy miért nevezték különlegesnek.

- Ez a nászutas-lakosztályunk - mutatott körbe az ajtóból a srác, majd letette a bőröndöket. - Érezzék jól magukat.

Jane mosolyogva elterült a hatalmas franciaágyon, mire a nő csak a szemöldökét ráncolta.

- Itt valami tévedés lesz - szólalt meg hirtelen. - Utána nézne kérem, hogy jó szobát kaptunk-e?

- Természetesen - bólintott Josh, majd elindult a lifthez.

Lisbon tanácstalanul figyelte, ahogy a tanácsadó csukott szemmel feküdt a helyiségben található egyetlen ágyon. Maga sem értette, hogy miért nem gondolt arra, hogy Tommy egyágyas szobát fog nekik foglaltatni. De miért pont a nászutas-lakosztályt?

- Ne aggódj, Lisbon! - hallotta meg a férfi szavait. - Majd alszom a földön.

- Nem aggódom - szólt az ügynök, de mindketten tudták, hogy ez mégsem teljesen igaz. - És semmi szükség rá, hogy a földön aludj.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy hajlandó vagy megosztani velem az ágyat? - csillant fel Jane szeme, majd választ sem várva magabiztosan folytatta. - Ebben az esetben elfogadom az ajánlatot.

- Csitt!- vetette oda Lisbon, majd néhány holmival a kezében eltűnt a fürdőszobában.

Egy frissítő zuhany után a szobába lépve észrevette, hogy Jane eltűnt. De mivel ismerte a férfit, így ezen meg sem lepődött, és aggódni sem kezdett. Majd talán akkor, ha néhány óra múlva sem bukkan fel.

Gondosan elrakta a levetett ruháit, majd a telefon után nyúlt és tárcsázott.

- Van Pelt, minden rendben az irodában? - szólt bele a készülékbe, mikor felvették.

- Igen, főnök! - Grace próbált nyugodtnak mutatkozni.

Nemrég vették észre, hogy Jane eltűnt. És mivel nem voltak beavatva Lisbon és Jane közös utazásába, így mindhárom ügynök aggódott egy kicsit.

A beszélgetés csak néhány percig tartott, és miután letették a telefont Grace megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, hogy nem került szóba a tanácsadó. Bár furcsállta egy kicsit a dolgot, de egy vállrándítás után visszatért a munkájához.

Lisbon visszatette a készüléket az éjjeliszekrényre, majd a bőröndjéhez lépett, és elővett néhány iratot. Nem akart nagyon elmaradni a papírmunkával, így egyet-kettőt magával hozott. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyon, majd belemerült az olvasásba. Csak egy óra múlva nézett fel, és mivel Jane még sehol nem volt, kezdett kissé nyugtalan lenni. Már épp azon volt, hogy felhívja, mikor a férfi váratlanul belépett a szobába.

- Hol jártál? Már kezdtem aggódni.

- Szétnéztem kicsit a környéken - hangzott a válasz, majd a tanácsadó egy dobozt húzott elő a háta mögül. - Ezt neked hoztam.

Lisbon lerakta a papírokat, majd csodálkozó tekintettel odalépett, és átvette a felé nyújtott tárgyat.

- Nekem?

- Ha jól sejtem, még nincs ruhád az esküvőre - Jane biztos volt benne, hogy igaza van.

- Nem, még nincs. Nem volt időm venni - rázta a fejét a nő.

A tanácsadó elmosolyodott.

- Remek. Nyisd ki a dobozt!

Lisbon értetlenül nézett rá, majd lassú mozdulatokkal nekiállt a kicsomagolásnak.

- Ez gyönyörű! - kiáltott fel hirtelen.

A doboz egy smaragdzöld pánt nélküli szaténruhát rejtett, melyet egy mell alatti szalag tett különlegessé.

- Sikerült eltalálnom a méretet? - szólalt meg egy pillanat múlva a férfi, miközben szinte látta maga előtt Lisbont a ruhában.

- Igen - válaszolta halkan az ügynök, majd kissé elpirult. - Nem kellett volna, de köszönöm!

- Csak ígérd meg, hogy ezt fogod viselni az esküvőn! - mosolyodott el Jane.

A nő válaszul visszamosolygott.

- Ígérem!


	5. Chapter 5

Mikor Lisbon könnyelműen ígéretet tett arra, hogy a Jane által vett ruhát fogja viselni, még nem gondolt arra, hogy a menyasszonynak talán más tervei lesznek. Amikor azonban meglátta a nőt, teljes, Prada-cipős valójában, tudta, hogy nem sok esélye lesz keresztülvinni az akaratát. Az pedig, hogy láthatólag Tommy volt az alárendelt fél a kapcsolatban cseppet sem segített.

- Reese! - kiáltott Tommy abban a pillanatban, hogy meglátta – Hadd öleljelek meg! – de mielőtt a nő tiltakozhatott volna, már át is ölelte.

- Tommy… De jó hogy látlak…

- Legyél vele nagyon kedves, és nehogy megjegyzést merj tenni arra az apró anyajegyre az orra mellett. – sziszegte meglepetésszerűen nővére fülébe a férfi mielőtt elhúzódott.

- Be sem mutatsz a menyasszonyodnak? – kérdezte végül Lisbon, miután újra megtalálta a hangját.

- Dehogynem. Marie, ő itt a nővérem, Reese. Reese, a menyasszonyom, Marie. – s Tommy ezzel letudtnak vélte a dolgot.

- Igen, Marie Delacroix vagyok. – az idősebbik Lisbon megborzongott, ahogy meghallotta a nő hangjában az enyhe francia akcentust – Nagyon vártam már hogy megismerhesselek, hiszen Tommy olyan sok érdekes történetet mesélt rólad! Ugye nem sért, ha tegezlek? Biztosan nem. Arra gondoltam, hogy ma vacsorázhatnánk közösen, mi, a kicsi Annabeth, az öcséid, és a vőlegényed… Tényleg, ő hol van?

- Igen! Nem úgy volt, hogy őt is magaddal hozod?

- Itt van, - nézett körül a nő – vagyis itt volt még egy perce. A liftből még együtt szálltunk ki…

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen, biztos.

Lisbon már szinte kétségbe volt esve, mikor Jane hirtelen felbukkant mögötte. A férfi, mint mindig, most is a megfelelő pillanatban jelent meg

- Jane! Nem bírsz legalább egy pár percre mellettem maradni?

- Láttam valami érdekeset. – válaszolt a férfi igazán bűnbánó hangon

- Biztos, hogy még csak jegyesek vagytok? Teljesen úgy viselkedtek, mintha már évek óta házasok lennétek. – viccelődött kissé rosszindulatúan Marie.

- Ez _az a_ Jane? – Tommy-n látszott, hogy nincs elragadtatva – Az a bunkó, amelyikkel együtt dolgozol?

- Én lennék. A bunkót pedig bóknak veszem. De mi nem csak _együtt dolgozunk_, igaz hercegnőm?

Lisbon jó katolikus neveltetésének hála fültől-fülig elpirult a félreérthető, sőt, félreértésre szánt mondat hallatán. S ez olyannyira lefoglalta, hogy a „hercegnő" kifejezés már szinte el sem jutott a tudatáig. Nem mintha sokat segített volna rajta, vagy Jane-en, ha észreveszi.

- Nagyon vicces fiú. – préselte ki fogai közt Tommy – Alig várom, hogy bemutassuk a többieknek.

- Tényleg, ők merre vannak?

- James gépe csak este jön, Ben meg elment valami elegánsabb ruhát szerezni. Tudod, mennyire utálja a szmokingokat…

- Márpedig az én esküvőmön nem fog farmerben feszíteni! Ezt már ezerszer elmondtam!

- Nyugodj meg drágám. Senki nem mondta, hogy nem veszi fel, csak annyit, hogy nem szívesen. De ennek ellenére viselni fogja, mert szeretné, ha tökéletes lenne a te napod, a _mi napunk_.

Lisbonban hirtelen felerősödött a nővel szembeni ellenszenv, de nem szólt semmit, mert láthatóan jó hatással volt az öccsére. És ameddig ez így marad, addig nem is fog szólni, döntötte el magában.

- Nincs kedvetek egy késői ebédhez? Mi még nem ettünk ma. – vetette fel Jane.

- Nem rossz ötlet. Elég jól főznek a szálloda éttermében.

- Menjetek csak előre, - szólt közbe Lisbon – mi is mindjárt megyünk utánatok.

- Rendben. – vonta meg a vállát Marie, olyan lazán, mintha egy rongybaba lenne – Rendelünk nektek is valami finomat!

Ahogy eltűntek az étterem irányába, Lisbon félrevonta Jane-t a hall egyik félreeső sarkába.

- Nagyon megkönnyítenéd a helyzetem, ha nem haragítanád magadra Tommy-t. Tudod milyen forrófejű…

- Az nem vicces.

- Az sem vicces, ha egy tanácsadót kirúgnak…

- Te most zsarolsz? Mindegy is, úgysem tudsz kirúgatni. És abban sem fogsz megakadályozni, hogy élvezzem ezt a hétvégét. Sőt, talán még neked is tetszeni fog.

Jane sarkon fordult, s elindult az étterem irányába. Lisbon az elkövetkező pár másodpercet annak szentelte, hogy gondolatban még egyszer lehordja magát, amiért magával hozta a férfit, aztán újfent megígértette saját magával, hogy soha többet nem csinál ekkora hülyeséget. Mikor mindezen fontos teendők végéreért, ráébredt, hogy a többiek már valószínűleg várnak rá, épp ezért szapora léptekkel elindult ő is az étterem irányába.

Mire megérkezett az asztalhoz, a többiek már javában ebédeltek. _Tényleg jó a kiszolgálás _– gondolta.

- Ó Teresa! Hát itt vagy! Már kezdtünk aggódni érted. Bár te ugyebár egy _igazán tipikus rendőr_ vagy, nem kéne aggódnunk érted. – Lisbonnak valamiért hirtelen nagyon erős késztetése támadt, hogy jobb öklével igazítsa meg a nő rúzsát, de szerencsére ellenállt – Rákot rendeltünk neked, ugye szereted?

Az igazat megvallva Lisbon szerette a rákot. Azonban amit egy finom ráknál is jobban szeretett volna, az az volt, hogy akár a lehető legfurcsább, leglényegtelenebb módon, de keresztbe tehessen Marie-nek. Tehát így szólt.

- Tommy! Igazán nem emlékszel arra, hogy már nyolcévesen is mennyire utáltam?

Azonban van olyan, hogy egy terv, főleg ha ilyen gyorsan és logikátlanul kigondoltról van szó, fordítva sült el. Pont, mint ez.

- Akkor osszuk meg az enyémet! – szúrta be Marie válasza elé Jane, akinek elégedett arckifejezését rajta kívül csak Lisbon érthette – Tied a saláta, enyém a krumpli.

Lisbon sóhajtva leült. El kellett volna fogadnia a rákot…

**Eközben néhány állammal **odébb három ügynök kétségbeesettem keresett valamit. Pontosabban valakit. Cho a padláson kutatott valami árulkodó nyom után, Rigsby elment Jane házához, Grace pedig végigtelefonálta az összes motelt, hotelt és lakókocsiparkot ahol a férfi valaha is megszállt. De mindez természetesen hiába volt.

A gondot pedig csak tetézte, hogy egyikük sem tudta, mikor jön vissza Lisbon, ergo mennyi idejük van megtalálni a férfit. Mert az ugyebár nem járja, hogy a főnök elmegy egy pár nap szabadságra, és a beosztottak ezalatt elveszítik a Szent Grált, a varázslót, Patrick Jane-t. Na jó, ez talán kicsit sok a jóból, de a lényeget mindenki érti…


	6. Chapter 6

Az este hamar eljött, és mikor megálltak a megadott címen Lisbon kissé feszült volt.

- Ígérd meg, hogy viselkedni fogsz, és nem hozol kellemetlen helyzetbe! - vetette a férfi felé, miközben kiszálltak az autóból.

Jane válasza csak egy hatalmas mosoly volt, mely ebben az esetben sokkal rosszabb jelentéssel bírt, mint általában.

- Ígérd meg! - a nő határozottan elállta az útját.

- Oké, megígérem! - bólintott Jane, miközben a háta mögött keresztbe tette az ujjait. - Jól fogok viselkedni!

Lisbon kétkedve nézett rá, miközben a férfi újra eleresztett egy mosolyt, majd kikerülte őt.

Az ügynök sietősen a nyomába eredt.

- De ha nem tartod be az ígéreted, esküszöm, hogy… - észre sem vette, hogy már a ház előtt állnak, és mielőtt befejezte volna a mondatot hirtelen kinyílt a bejárati ajtó.

- Teresa néni! - Annie szaladt a nő elé, majd szorosan átölelte, miközben egy mosolyt küldött Jane felé.

- Szia, kicsim! - suttogta Lisbon, majd kibontakozva az ölelésből követte a lányt a házba.

- Reese! - kiáltott fel két hang egyszerre.

James és Ben jelent meg, mikor beléptek az ajtón.

- Jimmy, Benny! - kiáltott izgatottan Lisbon, majd egyenként megölte öccseit.

- Maga nyilván a nővérünk vőlegénye - pillantott a tanácsadóra James.

- Igen, én vagyok - nyújtottak kezet egymásnak. - Patrick Jane.

- James vagyok, de szólítson nyugodtan Jimmy-nek.

A legfiatalabb Lisbon is közelebb lépett Jane-hez.

- Ben vagyok, de szólíthat Benny-nek - elmosolyodott mielőtt folytatta. - Tommy már mesélt magáról.

- Ó! - A férfi csak ennyit tudott mondani, mert sejtette, hogy Tommy miket mondhatott.

Lisbon kétségbeesett pillantást vetett a tanácsadóra, és volt egy rossz érzése az este hátralévő részével kapcsolatban. És mikor odalépett hozzájuk az öccse menyasszonya, a rossz érzés csak még jobban felerősödött benne.

- De jó, hogy megjöttetek - visított Marie. - Kész a vacsora, akár le is ülhetünk enni.

Határozott mozdulattal az asztalhoz terelte a vendégeket, ahol Tommy köszöntötte a nővérét és Jane-t, majd mindannyian helyet foglaltak.

* * *

Alig negyed órája láttak neki a vacsorának, mikor Lisbon feszültsége enyhülni kezdett, mert úgy vette észre, hogy a tanácsadó hajlandó betartani az ígéretét.

- Mióta vagytok együtt? - Marie összetéveszthetetlen hangja zavarta meg a gondolatait, és mikor felnézett, a nő tekintetével találta szemben magát.

De mielőtt válaszolhatott volna a kérdésre, Jane megelőzte.

- Már több mint tíz éve ismerjük egymást, és a kapcsolatunk elég lassan alakult át barátságból szerelemmé. De mikor is történt pontosan, hercegnőm? - nézett rá a férfi.

Lisbon körbenézett, és teljesen összezavarodott attól, hogy minden szempár rászegeződött. És csak most jött rá, hogy jobb lett volna néhány dolgot előre megbeszélni a kis hazugságukkal kapcsolatban.

- Hat hónapja - szólalt meg szinte suttogva.

- Tényleg, pont ma hat hónapja - mosolyodott el Jane, miközben le sem vette a tekintetét az ügynökről. - Ne haragudj hercegnőm, hogy elfelejtettem ezt a fontos dátumot!

Gyengéden megfogta a nő kezét, majd egy kacsintás kíséretében folytatta.

- Ígérem, kárpótollak érte!

Lisbon teljesen elpirult, és a tányérját kezdte bámulni, miközben fejében többféle verziót lejátszott arról, hogy mit fog tenni Jane-nel, ha ez az este véget ér.


	7. Chapter 7

A kissé kínos pillanat után a vacsora többi része nagyon gyorsan elreppent Lisbon számára. Mindenki kedvence a Marie _bíztatására_ Annie által sütött süti volt, amit a kislány jól észrevehető nemtetszéssel szolgált fel. Kelletlensége ellenére azonban igazán finomak lettek az eperkrémes kekszecskék, és segítségükkel, igaz csak egy pár pillanatra is, de visszahódíthatta apja hőn áhított figyelmét.

Miután a sütik elfogytak, Lisbon remélte, hogy megragadhatja az alkalmat és udvariasan elbúcsúzhat, mielőtt Jane-nek újabb alkalma lenne őt zavarba hozni. Azonban nem volt ekkora szerencséje. Igaz, Jane-nek tényleg nem volt alkalma újfent kínos helyzetet teremteni, de ez csak annak volt köszönhető, hogy helyette előtte lett megszégyenítve a nő.

A vacsora után ugyanis Tommy, láthatólag nem saját ötlet alapján, diavetítést rendezett. És mi is lehetne annál szórakoztatóbb, mint kivetíteni a nappali egyik falára egy régi polaroid kép egy kópiáját, aminek alján a _„Reese első bilizése"_ felirat díszeleg, igen pontosan leírva a kép tartalmát.

- Ez mi a fene? – kérdezte a nő különösen ingerülten öccsét, miközben megpróbálta a lehető legjobban eltakarni a vetítőgép lencséjét.

- Ötletem sincs ez hogyan keveredett ide…

S valóban, Tommynak ötlete sem volt. Arra viszont már a társaság egyik tagja sem esküdött volna meg, hogy a szoba sarkában kajánul vigyorgó Marie-nak nem volt köze a dolgok alakulásához.

A helyzet megoldása végül az lett, hogy Tommy gyorsan átválogatta a maradék diát, kiszortírozva mindet, amin nem ő vagy Marie volt látható – beleértve a _Teresa és Benjamin iszapharca, Indiántőrzsfőnökösdi _és _Játék anyu sminkjével_ címekkel ellátott műremekeket – sőt, még egy-két magáról készült fényképet is. Nővére pedig evakuálta magát a társaságból, ki a teraszra. A nő mindig is azt tartotta az elsőszülöttség egyik legnagyobb előnyének, hogy senki sem emlékezett helyette élete első öt évének legnagyobb baklövéseire és az ehhez hasonló, igencsak felemelő pillanatokra. Azonban ez azzal is járt, hogy mint bármilyen más prototípusról, róla is kétszer annyi fotó készült, mint egy másod- vagy harmadszülött gyerekről.

- Hát, ez igencsak kínos volt. – jegyezte meg halkan Jane, ahogy kilépett a teraszra.

Lisbon nem látta a férfit, mivel a lépcsőn ült, háttal az ajtónak, de meg sem kellett fordulnia, annyiszor hallotta már ezt a hangtónust. Jane ott áll mögötte, kezei nadrágja zsebében, arcán pedig legkárörvendőbb mosolya. S ahogy végül mégis felpillantott a válla fölött, látta, igaza volt. Nem volt kedve a férfival beszélgetni, így inkább visszanézett maga elé a kőre.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte kedvtelenül, mikor a férfi egy perc után sem ment vissza.

- Csak beleéltem magam a vőlegény szerepbe. Hiszen, ha valóban az lennék, akkor elég furcsán venné ki magát, ha bent maradnék a társasággal röhögni…

- Röhögnek? – Lisbon hangján, bármennyire is nem szerette volna, érződött, hogy a sírás küszöbén áll.

- Költői túlzás. – huppant le Jane a nő mellé – Ben kuncog, Jimmy szigorúan bámul, Tommy káromkodik, Annie, nos, ő szerintem valami véreset tervezget, és Marie…

- Ő röhög.

- Pontosan. – veregette meg Lisbon vállát a férfi – De ne aggódj. Annie szerintem rajta tervez bosszút állni.

- Miért? – nézett fel most először a nő.

- Az ő egyik képe is bent volt a kupacban, _Játék anyu sminkjével_ címen.

Lisbon halkan kuncogni kezdett. Azt a fotót még, Annie sminkjéhez hasonlóan, ő készítette, évekkel korábban, amikor a kislány még közel sem volt ennyire harcias.

- Szerinted nagy baj lenne, ha visszamennénk a hotelbe? Attól tartok, hogy van még egy-két trükk Marie tarsolyában…

- Nem, nem hiszem, hogy gond lenne. Megyek, szólok nekik.

Lisbon bólintott, a férfi pedig felállt és eltűnt odabent. Ahogy Jane mögött bezáródott az ajtó, Lisbon még egy pillanatig ülve maradt. Épp mikor fel akart állni hallotta meg ismét a halk nyikorgást.

- Máris kész vagy? – fordult meg, de a férfi helyett Annie állt az ajtóban.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Reese néni? – ült le oda a kislány, ahol egy perccel korábban még Jane volt.

Lisbon meglepődött. Gyorsan végigfutott a nap összes eseményén, de képtelen volt rájönni, hogy mit akarhat tőle a kislány.

- Persze. – mondta végül, még mindig elgondolkodva.

- Miért mondtad azt mindenkinek, hogy Patrick bácsi a te vőlegényed?

Lisbon kővé dermedt megdöbbenésében. Aztán, másodpercek alatt, úgy döntött, hogy úgy tesz, mintha a kérdés azért döbbentette volna meg, mert annyira értelmetlen.

- Azért, mert ő a vőlegényem. – a nő már abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy nem volt valami meggyőző, mikor a szavak elhagyták a száját, de remélte, hogy maradt annyi gyermeki naivitás unokahúgában, hogy még higgyen az emberekben.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy hazudni fogsz. Hallottam, hogy mit beszéltetek idekint.

- Te hallgatóztál?

- Mindig szoktam. – vonta meg a vállát a kislány

- Tudod, hogy ezt most el kell mondanom apukádnak? – kérdezett vissza Lisbon, kiutat remélve.

- Akkor nekem is el kell mondanom, amit hallottam.

A nő nem tudott erre mit reagálni. Nagyon bölcsen csendben maradt, fejét pedig elfordította a lánytól, hátha így könnyebben eszébe jut valami hasznos.

- Persze ha hallgatsz, akkor én sem szólok senkinek, és akkor minden rendben lesz…

- Tudod ugye, hogy ez zsarolás?

- Aha. – bólintott ismét kislány – Apu szerint nem lehet elég korán kezdeni.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezt nem pont ilyesmire értette apád…

Annie ismét megvonta a vállát.

- Csak egy dolgot szeretnék tudni, és mindent elfelejtek.

- Mit? – kérdezte Lisbon, előre is félve a lány válaszától.

- Hogy miért? Úgy értem, ebben mi a poén?

- Szeretnél még egy ütőkártyát a kezedbe? – kérdezett vissza fáradt hangon a nő.

- A motiváció segít a megértésben, a megértés pedig segít az empátia kialakulásában. Ha az megvan, akkor nekem sem lesz kedvem beszélni, Reese néni.

Lisbon egy pillanatig gondolkodott. Részben azon, hogy igaza van-e Annie-nek, részben pedig azon, hogy hol és mikor tanult ilyen kifejezéseket a lány. Végül úgy döntött összeköti a kellemetlent a haszontalannal és megszólalt.

- Elmondom, ha te elmondod, hol tanulsz ilyen szavakat.

- Anya egyik exe pszichológus volt.

- És ilyesmit tanított neked?

- Nem, de nálunk hagyott pár könyvet. Hóviharban nagyon érdekes olvasmány. Te jössz.

- Apád azt mondta, hogy nincs magánéletem… – sóhajtott a nő.

- És tényleg nincs. – fejezte be neki Annie megértően.

- Nincs. – biccentett Lisbon.

A kislány szája kérdésre nyílt, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, kinyílt mögötte a bejárati ajtó és Jane lépett ki.

- Mehetünk drágám? – vigyorodott el a férfi.

- Persze Jane, menjünk.

Lisbon összeszedte minden lelkierejét és felállt. Annie is követte a példáját, és ahogy talpra állt megölelte a nőt.

- Tartom a szám. – súgta még nagynénje fülébe.

Elváltak egymástól és a kislány visszaindult a házba.

- Sziasztok. – intett még, ahogy Lisbon és Jane egymásba karolva beszállt a kocsiba – Legalább a barnát választotta volna. – motyogta még az orra alá, ahogy visszalépett a házba – Ő biztos nem buktatta volna így le.


	8. Chapter 8

Amint belépett a hotelszoba ajtaján, Lisbon ledobta dzsekijét a helyiségben található egyetlen székre.

– Ugyan már, Lisbon! Nem volt olyan rossz ez az este – szólalt meg a háta mögött a tanácsadó.

A nő dühös arccal rámeredt, és egyértelműen látszott rajta, hogy kicsit sem osztja a véleményét.

– Oké, te nem így gondolod – emelte fel Jane a kezét, majd magabiztosan folytatta. – De azt el kell ismerned, én mindent beleadtam, hogy hitelesen alakítsam a vőlegény szerepet.

Lisbon nem felelt, csak hirtelen a bőröndjéhez lépett, és idegesen kotorászni kezdett a ruhák között. Minden másnál jobban vágyott egy forró fürdőre, hogy megszabaduljon a feszültségtől, és kiűzze fejéből a szőke tanácsadó felé irányuló gyilkos gondolatait.

– Neked viszont jobban kell koncentrálnod, mert a te szereplésed nem volt valami meggyőző.

A férfi szavaira megfordult, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy Jane milyen közel áll hozzá. De mielőtt még magyarázatot kérhetett volna az előbbi kijelentésére, egy finom érintést érzett a kezén. Ösztönösen elhúzódott, miközben értetlenül megszólalt.

– Mit csinálsz?

– Éppen erről beszéltem – magyarázta Jane. – Ha mindig így reagálsz, mikor meg akarlak érinteni, akkor hamar lebukunk.

A férfinak igaza volt, ezt Lisbon is pontosan tudta.

– Rendben, próbáljuk meg újra – sóhajtott egy nagyot.

A tanácsadó lassan feléje nyúlt, gyengéden végigsimított a kézfején, majd egy óvatos mozdulattal saját ujjait összefonta az apró ujjakkal.

– Nyugi – suttogta, ahogy megérezte a nő feszültségét.

Minden olyan csendes volt abban a pillanatban, és Lisbon ellenállása kezdett lassan elszállni. Furcsa, de egyben megnyugtató volt számára a férfi meleg kezének érintése.

– Így már sokkal jobb – szólalt meg újra Jane, majd hirtelen közel hajolt az ügynök arcához, miközben szabad kezével a hajához ért.

– Ha most megpróbálsz megcsókolni, esküszöm, hogy lelőlek! – kiáltott fel Lisbon kissé zavartan.

– Csak ezt akartam kivenni a hajadból – a tanácsadó szája hatalmas mosolyra húzódott, miközben egy piheszerű szálat emelt fel.

Az ügynök érezte, ahogy arcát elönti a pír. Egy gyors mozdulattal kitépte kezét a férfiéből, majd néhány ruhadarabot felkapva a fürdőszobába sietett, és egy hangos csattanás kíséretében becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Fél órával később kedvenc pizsamájában lépett ki a helyiségből, majd tétovázva megállt az ágy mellett, melyen Jane feküdt szintén pizsamában, és távirányítóval a kezében egy természetfilmet bámult. Bár a vacsora alatt kiderült, hogy ezért ezt a szobát kapták, mert ezen kívül mind foglalt volt, mégsem szokott még hozzá a gondolathoz, hogy a szőke tanácsadóval fogja megosztani az ágyat.

– Talán mégis jobb lenne, ha a földön aludnék – a férfi szavai törték meg a csendet.

Lisbon egy pillanatig meglepetten nézett rá, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, erre tényleg semmi szükség. Maradj csak nyugodtan. – felelte halkan, majd a bőröndjéhez fordulva elpakolta levetett ruháit.

Miután végzett, bebújt a takaró alá, és az oldalára fordulva egészen az ágy szélére húzódott. Majd halkan sóhajtott egyet, becsukta a szemét, és azt kívánta bárcsak már túl lennének ezen a hétvégén.

* * *

Ahogy a nap első sugarai beszűrődtek az ablakon, Lisbon egyből pislogni kezdett. Egymás után többször kinyitotta és becsukta a szemeit, mert az erős fényesség hatására csak elmosódott foltokat látott. Mikor lassan kitisztult a kép, majdnem felsikoltott, ahogy meglátta Jane arcát néhány centire az övétől. Nyelt egy nagyot, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, el akarta hagyni az ágyat. De az nem ment olyan könnyen, mint képzelte. Ahogy megmozdult, nehéz súlyt érzett a derekán. Kissé felemelte a fejét, és látta amint a férfi karja átölelte őt. Egy nagy sóhaj után, ügyelve arra nehogy Jane felébredjen, felemelte a kezét, és kiszabadította magát alóla. Majd idegesen leült az ágy szélére, és hálát adott azért, hogy nem egyszerre érte őket a reggel ebben a kínos helyzetben.


	9. Chapter 9

******Patrick Jane visszaharapta**a nyögést, mely feltörni készült a torkából. Hason feküdt a széles ágyban, kicsavart testhelyzetben, teljesen elszorítva önön bal lába vérkeringését, de nem mert megmozdulni. Egyrészt, mert félt, ha megtenné, szétfoszlana szép álma, miszerint Teresa Lisbon fekszik karjaiban, másrészt pedig mert valami olyan nyomta a hasát, ami nagyon szerette volna, ha szertefoszlok.

_Kicsit öreg vagy már az ilyesmihez, nem?_ - kérdezte önmagától, ahogy legalább fejét oldalra fordította, hogy kicsit jobban jusson levegőhöz. Valóban öreg volt már az ilyesmihez, mégis, mikor azzal a tudattal feküdt és kelt, hogy Teresa Lisbon személyes terében tölthet majdnem kilenc órát, minden önkontrollja szertefoszlani látszott.

Jobb karja, mely még mindig a nő dereka köré volt fonva zsibbadni kezdett, de nem érdekelte a dolog. Boldogan hagyta volna, hogy amputálják karját, ha az azt jelentette volna, hogy pár percig még karjában tarthatta volna a nőt.

Kinyitotta szemeit, és a nőre pillantott. Azt már korábban is tudta, hogy a nő imádnivaló, mikor az íróasztalára dőlve, a kanapéján fekve vagy egy autó anyósülésén alszik, de azt álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire le fogja nyűgözni, ha közelről és ágyban fekve szemlélheti a nő békés arcát, míg az alszik. Úgy döntött, jobb, ha ismét becsukja szemeit, mielőtt a látvány beleégne retinájába, és tovább súlyosbítaná önmegtartóztatási gondjait.

Ahogy ott feküdt, csukott szemekkel és szép lassan érzéketlenné váló végtagokkal, azon merengett, mikor aludt utoljára ilyen jót, de képtelen volt felidézni egy olyan alkalmat is az elmúlt öt évből, amikor gyógyszeres befolyás nélkül ötnél több órát aludt egyhuzamban. Szép lassan elmerült az emlékek tengerében és észre sem vette, hogy ismét álomba merült.

******Mire ismét felébredt,** Lisbon már nem volt mellette az ágyban. Sőt, álmában át is fordult, s most hátán feküdt, s mindhárom vérkeringéssel összefüggő problémája a múlté volt.

Hallotta, hogy a fürdőszobában folyik a víz. Lényének nem kis része szívesen bement volna, meglepni Lisbont, de végül erőt vett magán, s inkább ruhái keresésre indult.

A férfi, Lisbonnal ellentétben, bepakolt a szoba egyik komódjába, reménykedve, hogy így talán kevésbé gyűrődnek meg ruhái. Kiválasztotta kedvenc ingét, pontosabban _a nő kedvenc ingét_, s többi ruhadarabját felmarkolva leült az ágy szélére.

Hallotta, ahogy Lisbon elzárja a csapot, s mikor ezek után öt perccel sem hallott egyebet, világossá vált számára, hogy a nő valószínűleg bent lesz még egy ideig. A faliórára pillantott. Kilenc óra múlt pár perccel.

Visszaidézte tegnapi beszélgetését Tommyval. A férfi pár szóban összefoglalta aznapi teendőiket, mikor Jane előző este kimentette magukat a vacsora utáni programokról. A teendők listája mellett Jane kapott egy csúnya nézést is, és egy megjegyzést, melyből azt szűrte le, Tommy sokkal kevésbé becsületes és ártatlan indokokat sejt a távozás ténye mögött, mint az, hogy Lisbonnak nincs lelkiereje maradni. Illetve, ahogy akkor szólította, Teresának.

A férfi semmi pénzért sem vallotta volna be, de imádta, hogy a keresztnevén szólíthatja a nőt. Pontosabban, szíves örömest bevallotta volna imádatát, azzal indokolva, hogy szereti bosszantani a nőt. De ez csak félig lett volna igaz.

Épp ezen elmélkedett, mikor ismét mozgást hallott a fürdőszobában. Felállt, s bekopogott.

– Igen? – Lisbon hanglejtéséből nyilvánvaló volt, mennyire nincs kedve kommunikálni a nőnek

– Csak szerettem volna szólni, hogy délután kettőtől ruhapróba. Tommy adott egy cetlit a ruhaszalon címével, ha kell.

A férfinek szerencsére nem kellett mennie a próbára, mivel a fekete szmoking-fehér ing kombináció eltéveszthetetlen volt. A koszorúslányoknak, mint Lisbon, azonban összeillő ruha kellett, méghozzá ronda.

A nő mormogott valami válaszfélét az ajtó túloldalán, amit a férfi nem tudott kivenni, majd a szoba ismét csendbe burkolódzott.

Két perc sem telt belé, s kinyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja. Jane a kilépő nőre pillantott, s elakadt a lélegzete.

Lisbon haja egyszerű lófarokba volt gumizva, hosszú frufruja szépen keretezte arcát. A nő egy kék-fehér csíkos pólót viselt, sötét farmert és szandált, ami tökéletesen illett a nyári Chicago időjárásához. Két apróság volt az, ami mégis szemet szúrt Jane-nek: a szokásosnál kicsit kevesebb smink, ami kislányos bájt kölcsönzött a nő arcának és a szandálból kikandikáló, sötétkékre lakkozott lábkörmök.

Jane egy pár másodpercig csendben bámulta a nőt, ám aztán sikerült összeszednie magát annyira, hogy felkapja összehajtogatott ruháit és bevonuljon a fürdőszobába átöltözni.

Mire kijött, csak egy cetlit talált az ágyon, a következő szöveggel:

******Jane,**

******Elmentem, hogy megvegyem a nászajándékot, de valószínűleg már nem fogok visszajönni a ruhapróba előtt. Kérlek, ne csinálj semmi őrültséget, míg oda vagyok.**

******Lisbon**

Jane elmosolyodott. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy az ő definíciója az őrültség szóhoz nem egyezik meg a nőével.

Végül úgy döntött, nem tesz semmi olyat, ami óvadék letételét vonhatja maga után, de nem is fog a szobában ücsörögni unatkozva a nap hátralévő részében. Fellapozta az éjjeliszekrényen fekvő telefonkönyvet, majd mikor megtalálta amit keresett, felkapta az ágyra terített kabátját, s kilépett az ajtón.

******Kimball Cho kezdett** egyre idegesebb lenni, mikor kollégája a harmadik alkalomra sem vette fel a telefont. Bár, ha előző délutáni és esti próbálkozásait is számolta, akkor a hívások száma már jóval tizenöt fölött volt. Időközben elért a lifthez, s mellette a tetőtérbe vezető lépcső ajtajához. Belépett. Az a kevés szín is kifutott arcából, ami addig volt benne, mikor bezárult háta mögött a súlyos ajtó, csendet teremtve körülötte. Pontosabban, majdnem csendet, hiszen az ajtó a háta mögött nem vághatta el előle a hangokat melyek a nem messzi vasajtó mögül szűrődtek ki. Odabent Jane telefonja csörgött.

Előző napi túrájából tudta, hogy a padlás üres. Épp ezért csak eltette telefonját, s sarkon fordult. Egyre inkább érezte, Grace-nek igaza van. Ha Patrick Jane nem akarja, hogy megtalálják, akkor nem is fogják megtalálni.

******Délután fél három** múlt pár perccel, mikor Patrick Jane belépett a hotelszobájába. Egyik kezében elegáns üzletház szatyrát tartotta, másikban egy pár színes szalagot és egy ollót. Az, hogy még az olló megszerzése is külön erőfeszítésébe – egy túrába a legközelebbi vasáru-kereskedésbe – került, volt az egyik nagy hátránya annak, hogy nem hazai terepen játszott. Mégis, a feltételezhető végeredmény – melynek mibenlétében maga sem volt teljesen biztos – majdnem biztosan megérte számára a dolog.

Megállt Lisbon bőröndje mellett, s bűnös mosollyal az arcán körülnézett. Nem mintha a nő, vagy bárki más a szobában lehetett volna, de régi szokást nehezen hagy el az ember. Tehát mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy kismadár sem ücsörög az ablakpárkányon, óvatosan felnyitotta a bőröndöt.

Nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy gyorsan át ne nézze tartalmát, de arra figyelt, hogy mindent oda tegyen vissza, mint ahol volt. Igaz, kis csínye után nyilvánvaló lesz, hogy legalábbis felnyitotta a bőröndöt, mégis, azt semmiképp sem szerette volna, hogy Lisbon azt higgye, személyes holmiját is átnézte a férfi.

A bőröndben sajnálatos módon valóban csak ruhák voltak, amiből semmi újat sem tudott meg a férfi, leszámítva azt az apró tényt, hogy a nő alsóneműi, melyek körvonalait oly gyakran kutatta kíváncsi szeme a többi ruharétegen áttetszve, egységesen feketék voltak.

Végül, mikor minden visszakerült a helyére, nekiállt annak, ami miatt valójában felnyitotta a bőröndöt.

Óvatosan kivette szatyrából a dobozt, melybe az általa választott nyakláncot csomagolták, és letette az ágyra. Leemelte a tetőt, és ismét végigfuttatta szemeit az apró, zöld kövekkel díszített, elegáns fehérarany láncon. Igaz, egyszer már adott ilyesmit a nőnek, és az visszautasította, de tudta, most nem így lesz. Ezalkalommal tisztességes úton kereste meg a pénzt az ékszerre és nem is választott olyan hivalkodó darabot.

Mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy a lánc tökéletesen néz ki, óvatosan a mellére tűzött egy kártyát, melyre a „Titkos imádódtól" szavakat írta, gondosan, Kimball Cho kézírásával. Visszazárta a dobozt, átkötötte a rózsaszín és zöld szalagokkal, és a bőröndben fekvő ruhák tetejére helyezte. Épp azon volt, hogy visszazárja a bőröndöt, és helyre tegye, mikor meghallotta a mágneskártyával üzemeltetett ajtózár eltéveszthetetlen hangját.

A férfinak nagy szerencséje volt: az L-alakú nappali-hálószoba ajtaja pont az L másik szárának végén helyezkedett el, így még épp volt elég ideje arra, hogy visszazárja a koffert és a fal mellé állítsa, ahol a nő hagyta.

– Itt vagy Jane? – hallotta meg egy másodperccel később a nő hangját

– Igen. – lépett be a nő látóterébe – Ilyen gyors volt a próba?

– Nem. De teljesen feleslegesen mentem, mivel, mint kiderült Marie egyik barátnője mégis vállalja a koszorúslány szerepét, így nekem és neked már nem jut hely az oltár mellett. – a nő hangján hallatszott, örül, hogy nem kell koszorúslányként feszítenie, de a gesztus maga mégis bántja. – És ha az ember nem koszorúslány, nem kell egyenruha.

A kissé keserű arckifejezés, mely akkor ült ki a férfi arcára, mikor a nő megérkezett, félbevágva ördögi terveinek megvalósítását mély és őszinte mosollyá változott. Jane sosem gondolta volna, hogy Marie akaratlanul is ilyen szépen a kezére fog majd játszani.


End file.
